


Will You Be There For Me, Even When I'm Not There For You?

by roseink



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, Goodbyes, M/M, Pre Reichenbach, Reichenbach Falls, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 06:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseink/pseuds/roseink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has one last thing to take care of before everything goes to hell.</p>
<p>Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You Be There For Me, Even When I'm Not There For You?

The planning was complete. Only the execution was left now, and if everything went according to plan today, life would be back to normal in a few years’ time. The only thing left was…

 

Sherlock quietly edged into the living room, making sure that there were no distractions around. This would be his last private conversation with John for a very long time, and he wanted it to go right. John was sitting in the armchair reading, having just finished breakfast. “John.”

He looked up from the newspaper. “Yes?”

Sherlock sat down opposite John without looking at him, steeling himself. This was no time to be squeamish about his emotions. “Do you remember that first night, when you told me you loved me?”

John nodded, frowning. “I do.”

“It was the happiest day of my life. I’ll— never forget how I felt when you said that.” 

John looked at him strangely, but Sherlock couldn’t let him speak.

“I love you, John. I love you so much. Never, ever forget that. Please. No matter what happens, no matter what I do, that will always be true. Recent events have made me realize that your love and trust mean more to me than anything.” Sherlock took a deep breath.

“Do you remember, on that night, when you said that you’d do absolutely anything for me?”

John opened his mouth to speak.

“I need you to do just that.”

Sherlock stood and walked out of the room again. “Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> I actually have not watched a single episode of Sherlock yet (although I certainly intend to). I was reading through a friend's Tumblr the other day, and read a short fic that gave me overwhelming feels for a fandom I wasn't even in! I had so many feels, that this little thing just fell out of my fingers and onto the keyboard.  
> Criticism is most definitely appreciated. I haven't written in a long time, and I know I must be rusty.


End file.
